makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Trish
Bio Originally created by a demon in order to lure Dante into a trap, she fell to her target's charms after working side by side with him, and betrayed the demon world. Now, she serves as Dante's partner in his business. She uses the great sword Sparda, once wielded by the legendary Dark Knight of the same name. She also has a pair of guns named "Luce & Ombra." Movelist Skill Cards *Stiletto Kick: Trish performs a divekick. *Low Voltage: Trish fires out 1 to 3 bolts of lightning straight forward. This attack can also be done in the air, and is fired at a downward angle. * Trick "Hopscotch": Trish lays a magical lightning trap that fires upward when an enemy steps over it. * Trick “Peakaboo”: Trish creates a magical lightning trap that shocks and enemy that touches it. *Round Trip: Trish charges the Sparda and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. *Switch Sign: Followup to Round Trip, Trish calls the Sparda back, making the sword to hit her opponent on the way. *Air Raid: Trish's Flying special. Trish hovers in the air with golden aura around her. Spell Cards *Maximum Voltage: Trish summons a yellow magic circle and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning. Can be done in mid-air on a downward angle. *Round Harvest: Stronger version of Round Trip. Trish uses Sparda's scythe form and throws it, keeping the weapon encircling the opponent. Last Word *Duet Pain: Trish fires several rounds to an airborne opponent with her guns, Luce and Ombra before Sparda comes smashing them into the ground with a surge of energy. Afterwards, the Sparda then reaps the opponent on a pendulum in scythe form, launching them away. Misc. *Battle Intro: Trish turns to her opponent and says “Be a lamb, go gentle on me.” *Taunt: She yawns and says “I’m already bored….” *Victory Pose: She plants Sparda in the ground and says “Phew…I think I worked up a sweat there.” She then reaches into her cleavage, pulls out her sunglasses and puts them on. Winning Quotes If you thought that was rough, try fighting me when I'm not in a good mood. All those people to fight one lady? At least you didn't underestimate me. It's always fun to have someone around to fight who's not a demon. Yeah, I'm actually a demonspawn from hell. But I'm really not such a bad girl when you get to know me. Vs. Self: Did Mundus make you too? He just doesn’t know when to quit, does he? Vs. Dante: Now we know who wears the pants in this relationship. Vs. Vergil: I dunno which one of you is the better fighter, but Dante could teach you a thing or two about having fun! Vs. Nero: You’ve really grown, haven’t you, kiddo? Vs. Akuma: As a former demon myself, I gotta ask you: Is this really the life you want for yourself? Vs. Arthur: Don't worry about it. Even good guys blow it. Vs. Morrigan: I don't care if you're a queen, princess or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt! Vs. Iku: You have similar powers, but you don't know me. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker and Dr. Wily: What's so fun about taking over the universe? Vs. Reimu: As promised, the Yin Yang Orb is now mine! Oh, you didn't promise? Minor details. Vs. Demitri, Remilia, Firebrand and Anakaris: Sorry, but I like the free time I have. Vs. Megaman and Zero: Nothing wrong with taking a break from hunting every now and then. Vs. Ryu and Ken: I don't think I'll ever understand why guys like you would spend so much free time training and fighting. Vs. Gene: Sorry. Didn't know you already had enough girl problems. Vs. Yuyuko: Almost didn't see ya there. Now, what to do with you... Vs. Cirno: Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not a fan of the cold. Vs. Sakuya: Not that interested in your outer appearance, are you? Vs. Nitori: Maybe I'll take you on a tour of the human world if you're ever interested. Vs. Tenshi: Bored, huh? Why don't I cure that? Vs. Cammy: Life's too short to worry about the past, you know. Vs. Yuugi: Even tough girls need some class, too, sweetheart. Vs. Yukari, Kaguya and Tessa: Well, aren't you the classy lady. Vs. Satori: Don't you have any respect for someone else's personal space? Vs. Medicine: There's more value to humans than meets the eye. Vs. Yumemi: You shouldn't study devils so lightly little girl. Vs. Amingo: Not the kind of fiesta I had in mind. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: Meh. You're not so scary. Vs. Sonson: Wow. Not many girls can pull of a good look with excess body hair. Vs. Spencer: I know guys better at using their left hand than you. Vs. Hina: I know guys better at using their left hand than you. Vs. Masamune: Was Dante you in a past life or something? Vs. Kasen: Not what I call pets, but I guess every girl has their tastes. Vs. Dan: If real men wear pink, then I guess you should find a change of wardrobe. Vs. Seija: Sorry, but I choose to protect humans. They’re far more worthy than your ilk. Vs. Murasa: You ghosts seem to have a lot of free time. Vs. Nick: You’re not acting very manly right now. Vs. Seiga: Dante gave me free will. I’m not willing to throw it away. Ending (Trish is seen fighting Yamame Kurodani and is beating her up pretty bad.) Trish: This world is definitely not lacking in Demons for me to slay. And like all demons, they fight like garbage. Yamame: Ohh…Ugh.. Look, I may have control over disease, but I’m friendly to humans! Trish: Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it all before. Ready for round 2? Yamame: What?! N-no! Somebody help!! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters